different
by kittykatkitkat
Summary: Nina come back from the summer holidays and shes completely different. she turned goth/emo/punk like. and is there something super natrualabout her? Joy come back to, will Joy and Nina be friends or enimies? FABINA! R
1. Chapter 1

**Nina's POV**

This summer was crap. Gran died, I lost all my friends, my family and my old personality. I am completely different. I'm used to be perky and happy.

I am now an orphan.

Gran left the house and her belonging, money basically everything she owned to me.

I am currently on a plane to England to where my school is. Right now I'm listening to my IPod (its black) and to the song the catalyst by linkin park.

I wonder what my housemates will think of me when I get to the house. I've practically got the emo/goth/punk look and personality down pact now.

"We will be landing in twenty minutes please put your seatbelts on" the intercom just said. I put on my seatbelt and felt the plane descend.

When I landed I found my luggage and caught a taxi to Anubis house.

**Fabians POV**

I can't wait till everyone got to the house especially Nina.

When I got to the house u was the second person there ( besides Trudy). I wasn't really surprised to see amber. She would want to redo her side of the room and restock her wardrobe. I went up to my room to put my stuff away then went down to the common room to read my book and wait for everyone to arrive.

Slowly the house started to fill up as everyone arrived one by one. Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Mick and finally Nina.

When Nina walked in she looked complety and totally different. She had her hair cut up to her shoulders and it was choppy died black with red streaks in it, she wore a 'Death to barbie' T-shirt on with a picture of a barbie dead with a arrow through its head with a black jacket over it, black skinny jeans with black high tops converse, she had heavy black eyeliner on and her finger nails were painted black so I think it is safe to say she likes black. [A/N my dream outfit *sigh*]

Over all she looked absolute terrifying when she was glaring at us even Patricia filched while Alfie coward

"What" she sneered, then pushed past us to go up to her room.

I wonder what happened over the holidays to make her like this

**Ambers POV**

When Nina walked in she looked completely and totally different. She had her hair cut up to her shoulders and it was choppy died black with red streaks in it, she wore a 'Death to barbie' T-shirt on with a picture of a barbie dead with a arrow through its head with a black jacket over it, black skinny jeans with black high tops converse, she had heavy black eyeliner on and her finger nails were painted black.

"What" she sneered.

She was completely gothic/emo like now…where has my best friend gone?

Jerome POV

When Nina walked in she looked completely and totally different. She had her hair cut up to her shoulders and it was choppy died black with red streaks in it, she wore a 'Death to barbie' T-shirt on with a picture of a barbie dead with a arrow through its head with a black jacket over it, black skinny jeans with black high tops converse, she had heavy black eyeliner on and her finger nails were painted black.

"What" she sneered.

Nina now looked totally different. When I looked into her eyes they were hard and cold. I immediately knew what was wrong with her. She had lost all of her family.

**Patricia's POV **

When Nina walked in she looked completely and totally different. She had her hair cut up to her shoulders and it was choppy died black with red streaks in it, she wore a 'Death to barbie' T-shirt on with a picture of a barbie dead with a arrow through its head with a black jacket over it, black skinny jeans with black high tops converse, she had heavy black eyeliner on and her finger nails were painted black.

"What" she sneered.

Nina looked scarier than me even I flinched when she glared at me. I wonder what happened over the summer to make her act like she was now.

**Mara's POV **

When Nina walked in she looked completely and totally different. She had her hair cut up to her shoulders and it was choppy died black with red streaks in it, she wore a 'Death to barbie' T-shirt on with a picture of a barbie dead with a arrow through its head with a black jacket over it, black skinny jeans with black high tops converse, she had heavy black eyeliner on and her finger nails were painted black.

"What" she sneered.

Nina didn't look herself at all. The only logical explanation I could come up is that she lost someone important to her most likely her gran.

**Mick POV **

When Nina walked in she looked completely and totally different. She had her hair cut up to her shoulders and it was choppy died black with red streaks in it, she wore a 'Death to barbie' T-shirt on with a picture of a barbie dead with a arrow through its head with a black jacket over it, black skinny jeans with black high tops converse, she had heavy black eyeliner on and her finger nails were painted black.

"What" she sneered, then pushed past us.

Why was Nina acting so odd and dressing it?

**Alfies POV **

When Nina walked in she looked completely and totally different. She had her hair cut up to her shoulders and it was choppy died black with red streaks in it, she wore a 'Death to barbie' T-shirt on with a picture of a barbie dead with a arrow through its head with a black jacket over it, black skinny jeans with black high tops converse, she had heavy black eyeliner on and her finger nails were painted black.

"What" she sneered.

Oh no Nina's been replaced by an alien.

**Trudy POV**

I saw Nina go upstairs but first she came to the kitchen and got an apple to eat form what I could tell she was wearing;

She had her hair cut up to her shoulders and it was choppy died black with red streaks in it, she wore a 'Death to barbie' T-shirt on with a picture of a barbie dead with a arrow through its head with a black jacket over it, black skinny jeans with black high tops converse, she had heavy black eyeliner on and her finger nails were painted black.

Oh dear

Nina's grans death really took its toll on Nina and just before break Sarah died to.

A/N did u like It?

~ kittykatkitkat


	2. going for a walk

Disclaimer: I think I fogot to do this last chapter but I can't be bothered to check so here it is, I don't own any HOA things or any songs.

* * *

Nina's POV

Oh how I just loved the looks on everyone's faces when they saw me I went up to ambers and I's room. I started unpacking my stuff.

I looked at ambers side of the room in disgust all the pink… egh I shuddered. I wonder if I can room with Patricia again. She won't have nearly as much pink as amber, I wasn't finished unpacking so I left my stuff in my suitcase and went down stairs to ask Patricia if I could switch rooms.

When I got down stairs everyone was talking about what they think was going on with me. They didn't notice I was at the doorway. After a minute I got sick of waiting and snuck up on amber and screamed in her ear so she screamed and then everyone looked her way while I hid behind the couch.

I then went up to Alfie and made alien noises. He then screamed while I snuck to the door and said, "What's with all the screaming down here, some people have jet lag, hey Patricia can I room with you again? I can't put up with all the pink in ambers room" I said with a shudder. "Yeah sure if Mara doesn't mind" Patricia replied. I then looked over at Mara and she said, "Sure I don't mind". "Great" I said before I walked away.

As I was walking up the stairs I was thinking about how innocent I was in England. See I was sent here to become a better person and not getting expelled from a school. nearly every school I go to I always get on probation and eventually expelled. Then one day my gran was watching a movie with me and it was about a girl who was a party girl like me then she went to far and her dad sent her to boarding school in England (A/N the movie was Wild Child). The difference from the girl in the movie was that I wasn't rich yeah I got killer grades like straight A's that's what kept me in most schools till the end of the year, but I was also a little like Alfie and Jerome scheming how to make money and pulling pranks with my BFF Caitlin. We were sisters in everything like blood. My gran adopted her and we've been through everything together, but gran wanted us to take a break from eachother so I got sent a an English boarding school acted all innocent then pulled some pranks every now and then (Alfie and Jerome got the blame) sold some old homework that was faulty (once again Alfie and Jerome got the blame for it), come to think of it Alfie and Jerome got into lots of trouble I caused, Hmmm...

When I got up to ambers room I got my bag with went down stair "I'm going for a walk" I said as I was walking out of the door.

As I was walking to the school grounds I was thinking about how my grans funeral went especially my part;

_Flash back_

"_Nina would now like to say something" the priest said._

_I went to the piano and started playing and singing;_

_Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a soul_

_A beautiful melody, when the nights so long_

_'Cause there is no guarantee, that this life is easy_

So true

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am, like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong and I know I'm not alone_

I saw light suddenly beam through to stained glass windows

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me,_

_Just like kaleidoscope colours, that cover me, all I need_

_Every breath that I breathe, don't you know you're beautiful_

_Yeah, yeah_

The light was getting even more beautiful

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_I look at you, yeah, oh_

_You appear just like a dream to me..._

"_I love you grandma and I will miss you forever"_

_[A/N did you recognise the scene anywhere? *hint hint*]_

_Flashback over _

As I was caught up in my own memories I realised I ended up in the music room.

I saw a gutair and picked it up and started playing the first song that came to my mind.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away_

_And you feel yourself suffocating?_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

_You're in ruins _

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky,_

_You and I _

_When you're at the end of the road_

_And you lost all sense of control_

_And your thoughts have taken their toll_

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass_

_And the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever built to last_

_You're in ruins _

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky,_

_You and I _

_Did you try to live on your own_

_When you burned down the house and home?_

_Did you stand too close to the fire_

_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_

_When it's time to live and let die_

_And you can't get another try_

_Something inside this heart has died_

_You're in ruins _

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky _

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky,_

_You and I_

* * *

**A/N did you like this chapter. The songs came to my by; 1. When I look at you, by miley cyrus I remember a library assitent showing my a book written by the same person who wrote the last song and its on my bedside tabe so it was inspiring. 2. 21 guns by green day simple im listening to it. **


End file.
